


Hazards of Co-sleeping

by Mafief



Series: Sleep, Interrupted [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Elbows are dangerous, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafief/pseuds/Mafief
Summary: Sleeping with a partner comes with its own perils.





	Hazards of Co-sleeping

A jolt of pain in his face immediately woke John. Specifically, his poor nose was throbbing. The still sleeping Sherlock adjusted and brought his arm down just barely missing John’s throbbing nose with his boney elbow. John sighed and moved further to the edge of Sherlock’s bed. John was groggy but completely awake and there was likely little chance he could return to sleep. Taking care not to touch his sensitive nose, John scrubbed his face and hoped that there wouldn’t be a bruise. 

Last night, John had looked forward to finally getting a full night sleep. This week at the surgery had been busy with the latest flu epidemic and late Friday into Saturday evening had been taken over by an intense case. Overcome with exhaustion, he had fallen asleep almost instantly last night.

John fumbled for his phone in the dark room and squinted at the bright light when he turned it on - two in the morning. He needed sleep, dammit! He poked the git in retaliation before trying to get up and make breakfast. John’s escape was immediately thwarted when he was pulled close and trapped in Sherlock’s octopus-like limbs. He silently chuckled and wondered if the extra warmth might lull him back to sleep. That thought evaporated once Sherlock’s leg started pressing on his already full bladder.


End file.
